My name is Cynthia
by Nails For Biting
Summary: “Alice.. Alice, I’m going to miss you so much, Alice!” I said. Alice looked into my eyes as she spoke. “Cynthia, I’m telling you this right now. Don’t miss me. Don’t remember me, don’t think about me. I don’t want you to be sad, Cynthia,” she whispered.
1. My name is Cynthia

My name is Cynthia. Cynthia Brandon.. I am eleven. I have a sister, Mary Alice. I just call her Alice, though. I haven't seen Alice in a long time. My parents won't let me go visit her. She's in the Biloxi Mental Hospital. But she shouldn't be. She's not crazy.. she's actually really smart. She was really good in school. She had been in the hospital for 5 years. I only saw her once in that five years, and that was when I took her to that crazy place.

I can remember that day clearly.

_I held onto Alice's hand. She was going away today, because she told mommy something that would happen, and a few hours later.. it did. It's happened more than one time. Daddy said Alice is dangerous, and crazy. But, I don't believe it. Not one bit. I love Alice. I clutched myself to Alice, as we walked into the doors of the big building._

_Tears poured down Alice's face. We walked up to a counter. There was a man in a white coat and glasses behind the counter. Mommy wouldn't come with us, and neither would Daddy. So we took the bus up here. Alice sighed, and she turned towards me. She hugged me, and the tears were still coming. I felt my eyes watering, and I hugged Alice tighter. "Alice.. Alice, I'm going to miss you so much, Alice!" I said. Alice looked into my eyes as she spoke. "Cynthia, I'm telling you this right now. Don't miss me. Don't remember me, don't think about me. I don't want you to be sad, Cynthia," she whispered. I was shocked. "Alice.. I have to think about you! How can I not?"_

_The man behind the desk coughed. "State your name, your age, and your mental disability," he said, in a mean voice. Alice didn't have a mental disability! She didn't belong here. She needed to come home with me, and never ever come back to the scary place. Alice hugged me one last time, and I took the flower from my hair and pinned it in her long hair. She smiled at me. "Thank you Cynthia. I will cherish it.." She turned to the man in the desk. She sighed and said "Mary Alice Brandon. 14, clairvoyance. " She said the last part in a whisper. She picked me up, and kissed my forehead. She carried me to the door, and said "Be safe, Cynthia.. and remember, just forget about me."_

_I couldn't forget about her. I cried on the way home, I cried when I got home, and I cried when I went up to Alice's room, and locked the door. I sat on her bed, and I noticed a notebook on her bed. The front of it said "Visions". I grabbed it and opened it up._

_The first page said "I thought I should start a notebook, to keep track of these things. I know these things are going to destroy my life. My first one was yesterday. And that's how I know these things are no good. I saw myself in a straight-jacket, locked in a room, with my hair chopped off. They're going to lock me up for all of this."_

_Tears were streaming down my face. I opened up the last page. "This will be my last entry. Because tomorrow, the horrible people who are called my parents are sending me to the Biloxi Mental Hospital. So, my vision is coming true. I really wished these things would be wrong. Today, though, I got a positive one. I was beautiful, except for my hair, which was chopped short, I looked about 20, my eyes were golden.. I was sitting on a couch, with a man who had beautiful golden hair, and his eyes, they're such a beautiful shade of gold.. he was so beautiful. He had his arm around me, and my head was resting on his chest. There were others with me, a beautiful bronze haired boy, with gold eyes again. There was a girl there, too. She was prettier than anyone else in the room. She had long golden hair, and golden eyes, yet again. Another blonde haired man, not as beautiful as the one next to me, had golden eyes too, and his arm was around a woman with long flowing brown hair. She too, had golden eyes. There was a big man. With black curly hair, and dimples. He also had golden eyes. And then, there was another girl. But, she wasn't as beautiful as the rest of us, and she had brown eyes. Her head was resting on the bronze-haired boy's shoulder. I kissed the angel's cheek. He said, 'I love you, Alice.' And I whispered back, 'I love you too, Jasper.' Jasper.. I shall find you Jasper."_

And now, Alice is dead. Alice died when she was nineteen. My mom said she killed herself. They never had a funeral for her. I had a memorial in the backyard that my parents didn't know about. They never went behind the house.

The memorial is a cross. It has her old hair ribbon tied around it. I go outside there every day. And next to her memorial, there is another cross.

On the cross, I wrote down the middle.

_Jasper._


	2. My name is Alice

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. But everyone calls me Alice. I am fourteen. I have a baby sister, Cynthia. She's six. She's been the only one in my house who doesn't think I'm crazy. My visions actually intrigue her. Yes, my visions. You see, on my thirteenth birthday, I had my first vision. It was actually quite frightening. I can remember the day.

I lay on my bed, so excited that I am finally a teenager today. Suddenly my breathing quickened and the scenery of my dull room disappeared. I saw myself, locked in a room, in a straight jacket. My hair was chopped off, and I looked truly crazed. There were tears streaming down my eyes, and I was whispering , "Cynthia.. Cynthia.." My room's scenery appeared around me again. I shuddered, and went to check on my sister. She was sleeping quietly. She was fine. I went to go tell mum about what I saw. When I told her, she slapped me and said something about me being like my grandmum. She told me that I was to never speak of these again, and she made me stay in my room for two weeks. I heard mum and dad speaking at night. My dad said that I was going to be crazed and demented in a matter of weeks. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. I grabbed the notebook out of my backpack. I figured out by now, after a few more of my visions, that I had some kind of clairvoyance gift. I took a marker and wrote "VISIONS" on the front of my notebook and wrote about my first few visions.

I assumed that they would do something to take me away from Cynthia. I was torn at the thought. I didn't know how right I was.

My mum and dad were sending me away to the nut house. They wouldn't take me, and Cynthia wasn't about to let me go on my own, so we took the bus. Tears were streaming down both our faces, and she clutched herself to me. As we walked up to the counter, an elderly man stared emotionlessly at us. I sighed, and looked down at Cynthia.

_I caught her in a tight hug. She hugged me tighter. "Alice.. Alice, I'm going to miss you so much, Alice!" she whispered. I was causing her pain. She had to forget about me, I wasn't worth causing her such pain. I looked into her eyes. "__Cynthia, I'm telling you this right now. Don't miss me. Don't remember me, don't think about me. I don't want you to be sad, Cynthia," I whispered. She shook her head. "Alice..I have to think about you! How can I not?" I smiled as the tears came down even more._

_The man behind the desk coughed, interrupting us. "State your name, your age, and your mental disability," he demanded. I mentally cursed him, I had no mental disability, just cruel parents. I leaned down to hug her one last time. I am going to miss her so much. She took the flower pinned in her hair, and pinned it into my hair. I smiled. "Thank you, Cynthia. I will cherish it…" I sighed, and turned to the man behind the desk. "Mary Alice Brandon. 14, clairvoyance." I said, in a small voice. He nodded and pointed at the door. I obeyed, picked up Cynthia, and carried her to the door. I kissed her on the forehead and sat her down. "Be safe Cynthia.. and remember, just forget about me." My voice broke. I was going to miss her so much, my eyes watered at the thought of it. I watched her climb onto the bus as it came, and I smiled softly. She would forget about me. She was so young.._

_I turned back and walked to the counter. He said, with a strong Russian accent, "Follow me. Carry your bags." He demanded. I nodded and grabbed my bags. I followed him to my room. It was small, and white. It had one window with bars on it. There was a small bed, and a desk. There was also a small dresser, with only two drawers. It would be big enough to hold my clothes. There was no bathroom, just a bedpan. I cringed. He shoved me into the room and locked the door. I sighed and put up my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror above the dresser. There was a crack down the middle. All of the sudden, a lady barged in, pointed at a chair, and I assumed that I was to sit down. She pulled a pair of scissors out, and chopped off all my long hair, and she left. I looked into the mirror, and thought, my vision is coming true._


	3. Waking up

**AN:// Sorry it's so short, I figured I owed everyone more. There is more to come!!**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a white room, with a small window. I was laying on a very hard and very uncomfortable bed. I noticed that my temples were tingling and burning very badly. I attempted to lift my hands to my head but they wouldn't move. I looked down at my arms and saw that they were being held together by a strait-jacket. I moaned and – with difficulty – sat up.

Just as I sat up, a man in a white coat opened the door and walked in. He was wearing sunglasses, even though it was night, and inside. I also noticed he was very pale, and very beautiful. He reached down and unfastened the straps on my jacket. "Come, Alice." And I obeyed. Well, I tried. My limbs wouldn't work like I wanted them too. I kept twitching, and the man murmured, "Look what they've done to you," and lifted me into his arms.

"Now, Alice, listen to me. There's someone coming after you, he wants to kill you. He's a… vampire.. and I am too. And the only way for me to save you is to change you into a vampire. It's going to hurt for a while, but after that you'll be okay, is this okay with you, Alice?"

I nodded weakly. Anything is better than this pain I was going through. "Hold on tightly," he whispered. And we were running, so fast that we might as well have been flying. We stopped abruptly, in an abandoned building, shabby to say the least. The man sat me down on an old coutch, and bent his head to my neck, as if he were to kiss me. There was pressure on my neck, and then I faded into blackness. Drifting and dreaming.

I woke to a shabby building, burning in my throat, confusion, and most of all, something I hadn't been expecting at all.

After about 30 seconds, my surroundings faded and I saw a young girl, kneeling by two crosses. One that said Alice, and one that said Jasper. "I will find you, Jasper." She murmured.

And I hoped that whoever she was, she was right.


	4. Discoveries

_**NOTE!!: This chapter involves a young boy being eaten. If you are easily offended, do not read this chapter. I do not want people complaining about this, I warned you.**_

I sprang to my feet with surprising ease. My head darted from side to side. As I examined the room, I saw signs of what looked like an evident struggle. My ears perked as I smelled something. Smoke. I slowly walked to the doorframe. (As there was no door, the door looked as though it'd been torn from it's hinges.) I saw a large bonfire outside. I slowly crept towards it, as if waiting for something to pop out at me. Then it hit me like a pound of bricks. The sweetest smell I'd ever smelled.. I ran towards it. I was surprised at the speed I had. It was amazing, like I was flying. I stopped abruptly, and saw a small boy, no older than six, sitting on a porch, playing with a small set of toy soldiers. His head turned towards me quickly, and he smiled at me and waved. There was a burning sensation in the back of my throat. I slowly approached the boy. I stared at him, and he stared back. I was about three feet away when his sent hit me full on. He cocked his head to the side and I lunged at him.

**skipping gory details of young children being eaten..**

I felt horrible for killing a young boy. I didn't know what I was, what kind of monster I'd become. I didn't even remember my name.. I sighed and sat on a rock. There was something around my wrist.. a ribbon of sorts. It had "Alice" written on it in fancy script. Hmm.. I guess that's my name, then. Alice. I can get used to that.

I laid back on the rock, and closed my eyes. After a few minutes of this, I saw something in my head. A beautiful man, with golden blonde hair, and mahogany eyes.. he was with two other vampires. I had the sense they were together, as a group. Friends, probably. There was a female, a male, and the beautiful one. They were in what looked like a discussion.. I had the feeling of being calm, but.. unnaturally calm.

I sat up quickly and looked around. There was a lake nearby, I could hear it. I ran towards the noise. There was a beautiful lake, with a rushing waterfall. I had the urge to jump in. So I did. I held my breath, and I must have stayed under for at least an hour. I sat down at the bottom.. watching my skin sparkle. I had no idea why it was doing this, but it was pretty.

I laid back, and tried to sleep.. but I couldn't. I didn't know why, either. Maybe I had slept a lot recently. I sighed, remembering the first vision I had. About the girl, looking for Jasper. I couldn't help but feel connected to the small girl. Maybe I'll find her one day. Maybe I'll find this Jasper that she's looking for. Maybe someday.


	5. It all came to an end

So, please please please, don't complain about this. Yes, this is the last chapter and it is skipping A LOT. But, I just might get a sequel if I get enough reviews. cough

_**And now, on with the story.**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

Here I am, some 90 years later. I learned what I was, after I met Jasper. He is truly my life. I live with Jasper; Esme and Carlisle, our "parents"; Edward and soon to be Bella (his human fiancé); and Emmett and Rosalie. We live in Forks, Washington.. a small city near Canada.

I'm very content where I am. With Jasper and my family, living not as murderers, but as one of the humans.

I found Jasper in Philadelphia, in a diner. I showed him how to live, without murdering innocent humans. He's still adjusting to this lifestyle, he's improving, though.

I also very recently learned of my past. I had a little sister, Cynthia. Two psychopath parents, who locked me up in an asylum for my visions. I don't see them as burdens, they are gifts.

Compared to how I was living 90 years ago, I've come so far. I have a husband, siblings and parents that love me.

I tracked down my sister's grave. She died in 1936, very young. Reports said that she died alone, my parents where murdered, and I was locked in the asylum, probably a vampire by then. She had a child before that. Like I said, she was very young.

I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I had no visions, if my parent's hadn't had hated me, if I'd never been sent to the asylum. But then, I push that thought into the back of my head, because this is the life I love. With Jasper. With my family.

I have found one joy that I share with Rosalie. Shopping. It's so fun, buying stuff for Bella. It's also fun to hang out with Bella. Watching her trip, be human, you know? She's leaving a lot behind, becoming one of us. She seems ready, though. She wants to be with Edward for eternity.

Just like I want to spend my eternity with Jasper. With my family. Content the way I am.


End file.
